


Sticky Sweet

by al_fairy_lights



Series: Unicia [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff, Food mention, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Getting Together, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Urban Fantasy, but that's like twice, but there's no actual smut, fantastical cultures, it's still a theme yall!!!!, just what is clearly the start of smut, rated teen for teensy bit spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_fairy_lights
Summary: Logan is in love. There is no doubt about it, and the feeling hasn't wavered one bit ever since his relationship with Roman started.And that won't change, exactly, there will be just...An addition.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy), Eventually - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Unicia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027330
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly what possessed me to write almost 4000 words, but it's here and I'm so fucking happy  
> Also, they're horny. That wasn't even the plan when I started writing it, but while I was writing it they were like "hey. we're extremely horny" and I was like dam ok.  
> Also can you tell Logan is a simp? Because they are. He is very much a simp.  
> (Not that Roman or Patton are any better).  
> Hope you like it, please leave a comment and a kudo if you do.

It was a late night again. Logan was sitting on the sofa, reading emails sent to the shop, while Roman was on one of his tattoo brainstorm sessions. It was pleasantly silent, the only sounds being the TV that was turned on for background noise, the pencil on paper, and the keyboard keys.

That is, until Logan came upon a particularly interesting email, from one Patton Morales, which expressed a desire to form a partnership between Logan’s shop and their own. The email described the shop (Patton’s Cakes, Potions and Spells) as the mixture between a cafe, a potion shop and a spell shop. The particular partnership Patton was insterested in was that Logan would provide them plants and herbs for their recipes, and they would in turn pay Logan with money and maybe provide the shop with potions that encouraged plant growth.

Logan looked at the address that was provided at the end of the email, and she recognized it as being two blocks down her own shop. Now that she was thinking, she could remember seeing something that looked like what was described, a colorful cafe with big bay windows and shelves lined up with various jars and bottles.

“Lo? You with me?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, dear. I’m just thinking about this email.”

Roman read the email quickly (probably looking over it more than actually reading it) before saying “Ooh, a partnership? Are you going to accept it?”

“Probably, but I have to think it through some more. Did you want something, dear?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to draw these flowers I saw on the shop earlier, but something doesn’t seem right.”

Logan looked over the drawing, quickly recognizing the flower as a blood jewel flower. As always, the drawing was extremely well made, the long and thin petals that were a gradient of red turning into white were just realistic enough that it was beautiful instead of unsettling. The only issue was –

“The thorns look too stocky. The thorns on an actual blood jewel are more thin and long.”

“Ah, okay, yeah, that makes sense.” He said, going back to the drawing and remaking the thorns. “Hey, why is the name blood jewel?”

“Oh, it’s fascinating actually, the flower sap is red and, when you cut the stem, the sap quickly hardens when it comes in contact with the air.”

“Hmm.” Roman hummed, and Logan kissed his hair before going back to pondering over the email.

The more she thought it over, the more it seemed to be beneficial to accept the partnership. She had been thinking about expanding the small greenhouse that stood on the back of the shop to fit some new plants she had recently bought, and that offer on potions to help growing the plants would certainly be a huge boost...Though she would have to think about how many bugs and pests this boost would probably attract...

She was startled out of her thinking when she felt Roman’s hands caress her hair and his lips on her neck, tensing for a moment before immediately melting in his hands.

“Hmm.” He hummed on her neck, leaving tiny, _infuriatingly_ soft kisses all over it, tilting her head back by the chin to more efficiently access all of the sensitive skin of her neck. His skin, which was already very warm, seemed to pleasantly burn against her cold skin. “Do you want to get a bit tired before going to sleep?”

“Yes.” Logan said, her breath a little shallow, and she only had a split second to see Roman’s plotting smile before he thoroughly distracted her with a kiss.

The next morning, Logan was making breakfast (a sandwich that consisted of sauteed bell pepper, onions, tomato and peas on dandelion bread for Roman, and fried fish sausages with scrambled eggs and dandelion bread slices with jam for Logan) so Roman could sleep in before going to the parlor. Logan was starving, and at the end he had fried three sausages, and the scrambled eggs had been made with six eggs, so it took all of his effort to actually make the whole breakfast instead of just making his own and leaving Roman to himself.

But he did actually love the elf, and he did love the besotted expression on Roman’s face when Logan cooked for both of them, so there was really no other option.

He heard some grumbling coming from the direction of their bedroom, and smiled as, moments later, Roman’s arms encircled his midsection as he was putting their finished food on the table.

“Good morning, dear. Are you ready for work?”

Roman just grumbled for a bit with his head on Logan’s shoulder before lifting it and saying “Don’t wanna work. Just want to go to bed with you and repeat last night.”

Logan scoffed playfully. “Dear, I don’t think I would live to tell the tale if we repeated last night. And besides, don’t you have that apprentice to take care of today?”

“Ah shit, Elliot, you’re right, can’t leave the kid with Remus, I don’t _they_ would leave to tell the tale.”

“That’s right, so eat your breakfast. I made the sandwich for you.”

“Oh, sweet, I love you too.”

Logan hummed, before sitting on the chair by the table and finally getting to attack his breakfast. The day could go in any direction, as long as he and Roman had breakfast together before going their own ways.

“I’m going to check on that partnership today, by the way. I don’t see any reason to not accept it.”

Roman simply nodded while eating his sandwich.

When they were finally getting out of the apartment, Roman gently grabbed Logan’s face and left a sweet kiss on his lips. It wasn’t nearly a dizzying as it had been two years ago, but the dizzy rush didn’t even come close to the familiarity in the way they fit and moved in tandem with each other.

They finally said goodbye and went their own, opposite ways.

The apartment complex was still in the same street as their shops, a couple of buildings down the right if you were in front of Roman’s parlor, so it was fairly easy to just walk towards the cafe.

He sighed, feeling the cold hitting his cheeks with relief. It was the end of october, and the snow had started to fall around three weeks ago, but it wasn’t heavy enough to make walking hard, yet. It was...A bit nostalgic. It wasn’t nearly as snowy as it was in Ozme Iad, but the mere presence of snow had brought back feelings of homesickness for homes that weren’t physical, for nona and grandma and the whole family gathering up in front of the fireplace for Midwinter. And the tree...

The apartment complex where Logan and Roman lived didn’t have enough space, but they were going to decorate the weeping willow that stood on the yard behind the flower shop and mother and father’s apartment.

Logan sniffed and rubbed his eyes. It wouldn’t do to approach Morales in such a state.

When he finally reached the shop, it was almost exactly as he remebered from seeing it from a distance. There were big bay windows covering the walls, except for where there were the big glass doors for the entrance. The building itself was made of pastel yellow brick, and there was a big, pastel colored sign that sat atop the doors saying “Patton’s Cakes, Potions and Spells” in white blocky letter with black outlines over a pastel blue background. When he entered the actual building, that had pastel blue walls and dark wood floors, then first thing he noticed was that air was comfortably warm, which had probably been reached via spell, and he could see that the walls on the right were where the cream colores booths were located, while the walls on the left were covered in dark wood shelves that were covered in jars and bottles of all the colors. The middle was taken up by round glass tables, and on the back of the room there was the counter with the food showcase. There was a young man with dark skin and very short hair wearing what didn’t seem like a uniform, simply a faded green sweater with a name tag that read “Corbyn, He/Him”. He approached the counter.

“Welcome to Patton’s Cakes, Potions and Spells, what can I get for you?”

“I am actually looking to talk to Patton Morales. I am Logan Croft, could you reach him for me?”

“Sure, wait just a few moments.” Corbyn said, before pulling out a phone and pressing the buttons. “Hey Pat, the Logan you emailed is here. Alright. Yeah I’ll tell – Excuse me what are your pronouns? Okay, I’ll tell him.” He set the phone down. “Patton is coming down right now, just wait for a few moments.”

“Thank you.” Logan responded, and as Corbyn had said, only a few moments later a chubby, medium height man with light skin and curly blonde hair wearing khakis and a grey cardigan over a light blue shirt, and a huge smile, came out of the door that stood behind the counter.

“Hello there, I’m Patton Morales, he/him pronouns!” He said, extending his hand in Patton’s direction.

“Logan Croft, he/him today.”

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re here, I thought my email hadn’t reached you, come here, come here, my office is up these stairs!” He said, pulling Logan by the hand towards the door, before turning back at Logan. “Unless you’d rather use the elevator? Any of them is fine by me.”

“I’m fine with the stairs, thank you.”

They went up the stairs, Logan noticing an elevator to his left that led up to an open corridor by the side of the stairs. Patton then led him to a room behind a normal brown door.

The office was big enough for a white work desk and a light blue loveseat in front of a TV, but not much more. There was a small shelf where Patton had put a pile of books, and the white walls were covered in cat pictures, one gray cat with white paws appearing more often. There was a gray stuffed bear sitting on his desk, alongside a cookie jar filled with different types of sugar cookies, plus a simple white padded chair in front of the desk.

“Oh, do you want to eat something? I’ve got these cookies here, but I’m sure if you want something more filling I could get a pastry or a cupcake for you. I can get you hot chocolate too, if you want.”

“I’m fine with the cookies, but I’ll accept the hot chocolate.”

“Awesome, I’ll be right back!” And he went out of the door, coming back only a few minutes later with a simple hot chocolate as Logan ate his third cookie(this one strabwerry flavored).

“I forgot to ask, is there honey in any of these?” Logan asked as soon as Patton entered the room.

“No, though I have some honey cookies being made. Why, do you want some?”

“No. You must not be aware then, I am a fairy, and honey acts to fairies the same way alcoholic beverages act to other species.”

“Oh! Okay then, no honey cookies for you in professional enviroments.” Patton said before sitting on the chair on the other side of the desk. “So! I’m extremely excited to see your here, because I assume that if you were going to deny my offer you would have just sent an email?”

“Indeed. I am very interested in this partnership you suggested. It seems equally beneficial for the both of us.”

“Awesome! I’ve been planning this for weeks! So – “

They then spent the next couple of hours going over the finer details of their deal, Patton excitedly rattling off about how this would help with both of their businesses, Logan listening and asking questions about hours and quantities.

When they were finished and Logan was about to head back home, Patton gave him a little flask full of a shiny, dark blue liquid.

“It’s the potion I was talking about. I don’t think this is going to make a big change on something bigger than a flowerpot of daisies, but it’s a good preview.”

“Thank you. I look forward to working with you.”

It was maybe three weeks later, and Logan hadn’t realized that, besides the partnership, Patton was apparently offering friendship as well.

The potions were delivered by a nice young man called Sloane every tuesday and thursday, but Patton didn’t let that limit him, visiting Logan’s shop every other day during lunch time to simply chat with him, and in the process meeting Roman. Before they did meet, Logan was sure they wouldn’t be able to handle them if they teamed up. After they met, Logan’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Hey Logan! How you doing?” Logan heard Patton’s voice say as they were putting up some enchanted peonies for display.

“I am doing well, Patton. How about you?”

“Oh, I’m peachy, a lady came into the cafe with her cat today and she let me pet it!” He said excitedly, and Logan froze, before turning to him.

“Aren’t you allergic to cats?”

“Oh, the cafe has hypo something spells, my friend Emile put them up for me.”

Logan sighed, relieved. “Hypoallergenic.That is very useful.”

They went back to the peonies as Patton started humming a tune.

Logan had been thinking, lately, about how awfully similar Roman and Patton were. Not identical, obviously, but Remus had described the way they talked as “clown to clown communication”. They were both intense with their feelings and didn’t seem to have a brain to mouth filter most of the times. Patton seemed to be always smiling and wanting others to follow him. His way of approaching Logan was very similar to Roman as well, now that they thought about it...

“Hey, Logan, peony for your thoughts?”

“Oh, I was simply – wait.” Logan turned to him and squinted. “Was that a pun?”

“You bet your bud it was!”

“I will literally pay you to stop.”

“Come on Logan, don’t be so thorny!”

“You’re dead to me.”

“Oh, you’ll get clover it.”

Logan simply huffed and turned back to the flower displays, fighting their smile, before realizing that all of the flowers already in their spot and going back to Patton.

“Did you want to talk about something, Patton?”

“Sure, but I really just wanted to spend some time with you. I brought candy too! Do you want some? There’s no honey here!”

“Yes, thank you, Patton.” Logan accepted the wrapped, blueberry flavored candy. “You are very kind.”

“Only the best for my bud!” Logan simply huffed and popped the candy into their mouth. “But how are things going? Is Roman doing alright?”

“Yes, he’s been teaching an apprentice who’s apparently a natural, and now that there’s going to be more people working on the parlor, he’s been thinking about joining the theatre company my father is a part of.”

“Oooh, cool, I’ve been thinking about getting a tattoo. Maybe I’ll give your boyfriend some money.”

“That would be beneficial to the both of us.” Logan said, smiling, and Patton simply hummed, eating the candy with the glee of a child. “Patton, how old are you?”

“Me? Oh, I’m thirty years old.” Patton said, before popping another candy into his mouth. “Good old human, so definitely old enough to get a tattoo.”

“I didn’t doubt that. What did you plan on getting?”

“Maybe a cat, some candy, I don’t know. People say you have to tattoo meaningful stuff, but I think sometimes you just want to be a little more colorful, you know? And that’s alright, if it makes you happy!”

Logan simply hummed, and grabbed another candy for themself, this time watermelon flavored.

“Wow! I look so cool!” Patton said, looking at his ribs on the mirror, where there was now a simplistic and cute cat face colored in with pastel blue and grey stripes. Roman laughed as he cleaned his hands with a rag.

“Glad to hear that. You remember how to take care of it?”

“Well, no, but I wrote it down so it’s alright!” Patton said, laughing, and then giving Roman a quick bear hug, before turning back to Logan, who inexplicably felt his face growing warm at seeing Patton’s chest on display. “Look, Logan! Doesn’t it look cool?”

Logan simply smiled. “It certainly matches your...Everything.”

Patton giggled, and Logan felt his chest grow warm in a way similar to when Roman would show up in his shop to talk about about the latest play he had watched –

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh, that would be a problem.

Later that night, when Roman was making dinner, Logan was trying to (re)read a book about constelations without actually being able to absorb the words on the paper, his earlier realisation sitting on the front of his mind like an annoying malfunctioning light up sign.

“What’s going on that pretty mind of yours, love?” Roman said, sitting on his side and burying his hand on Logan’s hair. Logan finally closed the book, sighing as Roman’s hands almost turned him into putty.

“I...I need to tell you something.” Logan finally said. Roman’s hands stopped moving, then, but he didn’t remove them.

“Well, that’s not worrying at all. What is it?”

Logan sighed, before turning his body fully towards Roman, who retrieved his hand from Logan’s hair to put them over Logan’s own hands.

“You know about polyamory, right?” Logan said, expecting a simple nod, or a spoken yes. What Logan was not expecting was the mischievous smile that Roman shot him.

“Oh, this is about Patton, isn’t it.”

Logan, eyes wide and heart full of fear, said “Roman, I swear it wasn’t on purpose, I didn’t even notice until today – “

“Hey, calm down, relax. It’s alright.” Roman said, holding Logan’s cheek with one hand. “I know you love me, and you love him. I understand.” He then kissed Logan’s cheek, before saying “You can ask him out, if you want, and then we both can have you.”

Logan was sure his heart would burst at any moment now. He couldn’t even think straight with the force of the reminder that he _loved Roman_. _So much._

He didn’t have any other option but to kiss his love.

Roman kissed back with even more vigor, squeezing Logan’s waist and stealing his breath until all Logan could breath was Roman, Roman, _Roman._

Logan was letting out those sounds that he distantly remembered drove Roman crazy, but he could control himself as much as he could control a swarm of flies right then.

Logan looked at his father, not even trying to fight back the amused smile. Father had to go and drink a large cup full of orange juice with honey, huh? Now he was drunk and laying on the couch and babbling about how beautiful mother was.

It was Midwinter, 22 of december, and Logan, Roman, Remus and Patton had gathered up on the backyard of Logan’s shop (and his parent’s apartment). Dad had put up a heating spell around the sunken fire pit space, and they had all decorated the willow tree with non spreading fireballs of all colors before sitting around the fire pit to eat buttered sugar cookies and chicken pot pie with mock turtle butter.

(The butter being made of mock turtle’s milk wasn’t traditional, but mother and father had fallen in love with itand promptly swapped their usual butter.)

Now, father had been babbling about mother’s beauty for at least half an hour and Remus was drunk on regular alcohol, babbling sleepily about how blood and body parts with his head fallen on Roman’s shoulder.

Patton was giggling and eating the pot pies, and Logan felt his warm up. Now that Roman was fully aware of Logan’s feelings, and more than that, _encouraged_ them, Logan let himself fully experience them without the guilt.

Well, partly. He still had to actually ask Patton out but. Well, baby steps.

Later that night, when mother and father were both going to bed (well, mother was carrying father into bed, really) and Roman was taking Remus into one of the guest bedrooms, Patton and Logan sat in the living room, Patton simply humming a song while Logan anxiously waited for Roman to come back.

“Oof, you wouldn’t think that man is so heavy with how skinny he is.” Roman said, coming out of the corridor. “Seriously, I don’t even know if he is that heavy or if he was just being a little shit as usual.”

Patton giggled, and Roman looked at him then at Logan, as if questioning. Logan sighed.

“Patton, we would like to ask you something.”

“Hm?” Patton said, turning to him. “Oh, yeah, go on.”

Roman on the couch by Logan’s side, holding his hand. “Well, I, oh, how do I even say this, see, I have figured out recently that I am polyamorous.”

“...Ok.” Patton responded, only now seeming to understand how serious this was going to be.

“And I need you to know that, whatever may be your answer to what I’m going to say, this doesn’t have to change anything in our friendship or our partnership.”

“Ok.”

“But, well, I have noticed that I have been harbouring...deep romantic feelings towards you for some time.”

Patton seemed shocked at that, but after a few moments the smile was back on his face.

“Oh, I didn’t...Oh, but that’s very convenient, isn’t it? Well, I’m certainly not opposed to it, but you’ll have to let me catch up to you, honey, but _oh_ , I can _definitely_ see myself falling for you, better yet, I _want_ to fall for you, I...” Patton looked directly at Logan, then, his eyes full of wonder. “Oh, will you wait for me, honey? I want to fall for you _so bad_.”

Logan almost choked on his own saliva. “I, oh, don’t say that like that, I might not survive.”

Patton giggled before getting up and walking towards Logan, then kneeling down and putting his hands on Logan’s knees.

“Welp, I need to go to the bathroom.” Roman said, suddenly getting up and winking at Logan, before turning back to Patton, who was looking at him too. “I know it’s tempting, but don’t give in too soon.”

Logan spluttered and Patton giggled while Roman walked towards the corridor. Patton then turned back to Logan, and _surely_ a man looking so simultaneously angelic and like he would only cause trouble was illegal.

“So,” He started, putting his hand on Logan’s cheek. “Can I kiss you, honey?”

Logan nodded, not being able to find his voice, and Patton didn’t waste time to follow up.

This kiss was only a bit less slow than his first kiss with Roman, but there was an intensity there that Logan wasn’t expecting, Patton seemingly working as hard as he could to make Logan melt in his mouth, _and boy was it working,_ Logan felt like Patton could mold him however he wanted right now and he wouldn’t be able to do anything but thank him.

They finally let go, Patton was human and had needed to breathe a lot sooner than Logan, but that didn’t stop Logan from following him with his mouth, only stopping because Patton decided to dive in for his neck to bite and suck on the skin there.

Logan couldn’t do anything but sigh and breath heavily until Patton stopped to look at his face.

“Oh, oh, your face is so shiny, I’m gonna fall for you _so_ fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. There you go. My kid. I'm proud of this.  
> You can find on tumblr at al-pomegranate-seeds.


End file.
